


Survivors and Destroyed

by Bethesda



Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blackmail, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: «Vaghiamo nel buio più totale, amico mio. L’unica fiammella che intravvedo è quella della speranza che nella sua cassaforte o scrivania vi siano dei documenti incriminanti, cosa che ritengo assai probabile per un uomo meticoloso come Milverton».E detto ciò si chiuse in un silenzio ermetico, prendendo la decisione di compensare il mancato concerto con una sua esibizione al violino, la quale, sinceramente, mi godetti con estremo piacere più di quanto sarebbe accaduto di fronte ad un gruppo di estranei muniti di spartito.Postata per la prima volta su EFP il 31/08/2012
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632235
Kudos: 5





	Survivors and Destroyed

La mia lunga vita mi ha insegnato che ogni uomo ha priorità diverse e che queste possono variare come la direzione del vento in mezzo all’Oceano.  
Ho vissuto i miei primi trent’anni convinto che dovessi rendere questo mondo migliore, che ci fosse una giustizia, anche se ben celata dalla melma umana, e che se mi fossi impegnato l’avrei scovata e liberata.  
Malattie e guerra, che provai sui miei compagni e su me stesso, cancellarono la mia vena ottimistica.  
Siamo un pugno di bestie che puntano unicamente al proprio bene e coloro che cercano di far del bene alla luce del sole rimangono schiacciati.  
  
Holmes mi mostrò che esiste una giustizia personale e che il mondo non si suddivide in giusti ed iniqui, ma in sopravviventi ed annientati.  
  
Ormai collaboravamo da quasi due anni: i suoi uomini mi stimavano, ero a conoscenza dei suoi piani e della sua vera natura. Collaboravo strettamente con lui, affiancandolo come braccio destro sia nei consigli – dubito che ne avesse bisogno, ma Holmes ha sempre amato mostrare le proprie abilità – sia nelle situazioni che richiedevano un intervento personale.  
Ero diventato bravo nel mio compito e al contempo – per dare una parvenza di normalità e un alibi alla mia esistenza – lavoravo in un ambulatorio.  
Ma quel Natale del 1883 ero rimasto accanto ad Holmes, occupati nel famoso caso del carbonchio azzurro. Baker - uno dei nostri uomini - aveva avuto l’infausta idea di nasconderlo nel gozzo di un’oca ma questa era sfortunatamente finita fra le mani di tale James Ryder, assistente capo dell’albergo in cui risiedeva la contessa che aveva subito il furto.  
Inutile dire il caos creatosi: il collega, a cui Holmes occasionalmente affidava qualche lavoro, venne preso dal panico e la situazione degenerò fino a concludersi con la fuga del ladro e l’arresto di Ryder.  
Costui venne poi liberato per mancanza di prove e riuscimmo comunque ad ottenere il carbonchio, benché fummo costretti ad infiltrarci in casa sua.  
  
La mattina della Vigilia ci trovammo dunque rinchiusi in casa, entrambi lieti che il tutto fosse andato a buon fine e ben intenzionati a non abbandonare il tepore di Baker street nelle prossime ore, visto il tempo impietoso che stava tormentando Londra.  
  
Holmes giaceva sul divano, mollemente abbandonato e con la vestaglia grigio topo che si perdeva in mille pieghe verso il pavimento, un braccio sollevato verso l’alto la cui mano si rigirava fra le dita il prezioso carbonchio.  
  
«Non trovi incredibile il fatto, amico mio, che questo grazioso ninnolo abbia causato tanti guai? Sembra talmente innocuo, eppure…»  
  
«Immagino che questo caso ci varrà una fortuna presso il cliente».  
  
Inclinò la sottile mano verso il proprio naso, posandovi in bilico l’oggettino in un gesto piuttosto infantile che attribuii al fatto che si stese godendo la gloria dopo il compimento della missione.  
  
«In questo caso la merce scotta troppo anche per noi, Watson. Necessitiamo di un intermediario».  
  
Sollevai un sopracciglio, allungando una mano verso la mia tazza di tè caldo, una panacea contro il freddo che la notte precedente aveva impregnato le nostre membra.  
  
«Il solito ricettatore, quel Philips, non va bene?»  
  
Fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato.  
  
«Hopkins, dunque».  
  
Riprese fra le dita il prezioso e si mise a sedere.  
  
«Troppo pericoloso. Oltretutto l’unico uomo disposto a comprare tale merce si trova Oltremanica e – ti dispiacerebbe versarmi una tazza di tè? – visto tutto il caos creatosi non possiamo correre rischi».  
  
«Dunque?»  
  
«Mi son dovuto affidare alle alte schiere».  
  
Ruotai gli occhi e gli passai la bevanda.  
  
«A volte mi domando se tu ti esprima in modo tanto sibillino unicamente per mandarmi ai matti, Holmes. Deve essere un gran diletto».  
  
«Indubbiamente lo è», bisbigliò con le labbra già posate sulla ceramica.  
  
Grugnii e sembrò bastargli ciò come incentivo a procedere.  
  
«Ci penserà mio fratello a liberarsi della merce».  
  
Mi accorsi di avere spalancato la bocca solo quando Holmes mi disse divertito che mi sarei slogato la mandibola se avessi continuato con tale espressione di meraviglia.  
  
«Non sapevo avessi un fratello», dissi, tentando di non dare a vedere quanto bramassi scoprire se il mio amico fosse l’unico Holmes “eccentrico”, o se il sangue avesse influito in carattere e linea di condotta.  
  
«Dal momento che abbiamo un tacito patto che ci impegna a non frequentarci al di fuori di sporadiche eccezioni, non vedo perché avresti dovuto. Mio fratello, come apprenderai fra poco, non è il genere di uomo che di diletta nello sprecare tempo e fiato – oltre che energie – con compagnie altrui, anche se queste potrebbe essere di gran giovamento a lui e al suo mestiere. Indubbiamente ha una mente sopraffina, ma eccede in pigrizia e lo scomodarlo dalla sua poltrona potrebbe portare a tragiche conseguenze, se fatto per motivi futili».  
  
Pensai che stesse scherzando, ma non trovai alcuna traccia sardonica nel suo tono di voce.  
  
«E come pensi che ci aiuterà tuo fratello?»  
  
«La pazienza, amico Watson, non è una delle tue virtù». Abbandonò la tazza per dedicarsi alla pipa, e non parlò finché non ebbe terminato di riempirla. «Ma la tua curiosità verrà compensata fra non molto. Mycroft dovrebbe giungere qui fra meno di un quarto d’ora, dunque ti consiglio di sbarbarti e prepararti al peggio. Non oso immaginare cosa possano aver scatenato freddo e movimento in lui. Potrebbe essere più pungente del solito, e Dio ce ne scampi»  


_________  
  


Il maggiore degli Holmes si presentò effettivamente all’ora prestabilita, occupando con la sua mole il nostro divano, e dardeggiando con gli occhi – infossati nel grasso del volto ma tanto simili a quelli del fratello – il nostro salotto nella sua interezza.  
  
«Le tue abitudini non sono cambiate per quanto riguarda l’ordine, Sherlock».  
  
«Buongiorno, Mycroft. Possiamo trattare di affari o prima desideri criticare ciò che ho fatto negli ultimi otto mesi?»  
  
Non credevo che qualcuno avesse il coraggio di fulminare Sherlock Holmes con lo sguardo – non in modo tanto freddo, perlomeno -. Quando poi l’attenzione del congiunto del mio amico si spostò su di me provai l’assurda sensazione di essere sotto esame.  
  
«Lei deve essere il dottor Watson. Lieto di fare la sua conoscenza».  
  
«Altrettanto, Mr. Holmes».  
  
SI voltò nuovamente verso il fratello, sfoggiando questa volta un’espressione che ricollegai a quella del mio amico quando si perdeva nei suoi ragionamenti più difficili e profondi.  
  
«Un dipinto, l’ultimo manoscritto autografo di Milton presente in circolazione, due sigilli e infine ciò per cui sono stato convocato. Mi sembra che la tua media si sia abbassata».  
  
Holmes sembrò punto sul vivo, oltre che scocciato, e cercai di conservare ogni tratto della sua espressione nella mente, poiché non mi aspettavo di rivederla presto sul suo volto.  
  
«Conti solo i casi in cui sono stato coinvolto personalmente».  
  
«Non ho alcun interesse in ciò che ti procurano i tuoi sgherri, Sherlock. Ma arriviamo al dunque: ho rimandato un invito a pranzo da parte di un possibile cliente per te».  
  
Il mio amico strinse le labbra e sollevò di pochi millimetri un sopracciglio, probabilmente trattenendosi dal rispondere. Tuttavia si esibì subito dopo in un ghignò trionfale e divertito, mentre allungava al fratello la pietra.  
  
«Il mio lavoro è concluso. Ora voglio solo la mia parte».  
  
Mycroft Holmes si rigirò fra le dita quel giocattolino azzurro, infilandoselo infine nella tasca de panciotto mentre si alzava dal divano.  
  
«Il ventisei sarà tutto concluso. Tuttavia debbo stillare una piccola nota a margine: ho saputo che non è stato così semplice recuperare il Carbonchio».  
  
«Il fatto che tu lo dica con tono tanto casuale ed innocente non sminuisce che tu lo sappia. Ma non posso fare a meno che ammirare la tua rete di conoscenze».  
  
«Un lavoro del genere avrebbe dovuto svolgersi senza risvegliare chicchessia. Mi auguro che in futuro tu sia maggiormente conscio degli uomini di cui ti fidi».  
  
Non seppi se attribuire il brivido che mi percorse la spina dorsale al freddo o all’occhiata che mi riservò.  
  
«Buon pranzo, Mycroft. E buon Natale».  
  
Come Holmes riuscisse a rendere spinoso anche un augurio resta per me ancora un mistero insondabile.  
  
«Altrettanto. Dottore».  
  
Inclinò il capo e imboccò l’uscita, scomparendo alla vista ma lasciando risuonare i suoi passi sulle strette scale che portavano al nostro appartamento.  
Il mio collega si avvicinò alla finestra e lo affiancai presto, osservando con lui il fratello salire su una carrozza a due cavalli laccata di nero, con il tetto ormai coperto dalla neve. Poi partii e presto non riuscimmo più a distinguerla in mezzo a quel turbinio di fiocchi.  
  
«Non ho dubbi sulla vostra consanguineità», dissi per rompere quel silenzio intervallato unicamente dal ticchettio della pendola e dallo sfrigolare del fuoco.  
  
«Eppure, sotto certi aspetti, siamo notte e giorno. E lo considero un bene».  
  
Sembrava non voler distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada, ma non avevo intenzione alcuna di far cadere l’argomento: il passato di Holmes, fatta eccezione che per Trevor e tutto ciò che ne comportava, rimaneva per me un mistero e avere a portata di mano delle informazioni su un suo parente così prossimo mi impediva di mantenermi a freno.  
  
«Non ho inteso quale sia il suo mestiere».  
  
Abbandonò la finestra e ruotò il capo, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo scrocchiare il collo.  
  
«È un uomo di affari senza ambizioni né forze, che desidera unicamente giacere in poltrona con il suo beneamato Times e una tazza fumante di tè, mentre altri si muovono affannosamente intorno ai suoi piedi, sperando che lui non li schiacci. Ma immagino che sarebbe troppo pigro per farlo». Riaprì gli occhi e guardò oltre la mia spalla, corrugando la fronte qualche istante e infine alzando un sopracciglio. «Probabilmente l’unico per cui farebbe tale sforzo sarebbe il sottoscritto».  
  
Si risvegliò di suoi pensieri e mi graziò con un rapido sorriso, unendo poi le mani per sfregarsele con forza.  
  
«Bene, Watson. Questa sera propongo di spendere la Vigilia presso Simpson’s. Sarà pure il caso di impiegare in giusta maniera i proventi degli ultimi casi, e ho due biglietti per il concerto che si terrà questa sera al Royal Opera House. Qualche ora nel mondo della buona musica non potrà che giovare alla nostra mente».  
  
Non potei rifiutare, principalmente per ragioni quali l’oca all’arancia che tradizionalmente Simpson’s serviva durante le festività, piuttosto che per la prospettiva del concerto. Non che non apprezzi la buona musica – vivendo a stretto contatto con Holmes avevo a che fare con essa costantemente -, ma non sono mai stato un uomo in grado di godere appieno di essa.  
Il mio collega, d’altra parte, sembrava che fremesse per ogni nota, come se queste non solo prendessero la sua anima, ma anche le sue membra. Il suo _spirito romantico_ , durante tali occasioni, sembrava soffrire e godere per quei suoni. E durante tali manifestazioni mi ero scoperto maggiormente interessato a tale comportamento che alla musica stessa.  
Credo fu questo pensiero che mi convinse ad accettare il suo invito senza rimpiangere eccessivamente il tepore del camino e l’intimità placida del nostro appartamento.  


___________

  
Non riuscii a strappare alcunché ad Holmes riguardo a suo fratello, ma l’atmosfera gioviale del ristorante e il buon vino mi fecero scoprire le sue origini francesi, la parentela con un artista, oltre che una possibile origine parentale per la sua mente brillante. A me riuscì a strappare aneddoti riguardanti i miei studi e l’esercito, oltre che sui miei trascorsi con il gentil sesso.  
  
«Avrei dovuto immaginare che certe tue uscite serali non ti portassero unicamente al PUB».  
  
«Invero, Holmes, se abbandono il nostro appuntamento è per fuggire i tuoi esperimenti, le torture che fai subire al tuo violino e ai miei timpani e il tuo malumore quando non nessuno richiede i tuoi servigi».  
  
Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e ridacchiò sommessamente, come se lo dilettasse tormentare i miei nervi – effettivamente non ho dubbi che provi un certo piacere nel farlo.  
  
«Vuoi forse dire che la fanciulla che hai conosciuto in ambulatorio non ha stuzzicato alcunché nel vecchio veterano che c’è in te?»  
  
Rimasi con la bocca aperta e la forchetta sollevata a mezz’aria. La posai sul piatto e rinunciai momentaneamente al boccone.  
  
«Come fai a dirlo», domandai.  
  
«La cartella clinica che hai portato a casa. Non porti mai casi dall’ambulatorio e tantomeno di fanciulle che hanno semplicemente la gola dolorante».  
  
Appoggiai i gomiti sul tavolo e mi sporsi in avanti, indicandolo con l’indice in tono accusatorio.  
  
«L’hai letta. Questo è barare».  
  
«Affatto. Si dice “approfittare dell’occasione”. Sarei uno sciocco se non lo facessi».  
  
Rimasi immobile e infine non riuscii più a trattenermi: scoppiai a ridere e presto dovetti appoggiarmi allo schienale della sedia, portandomi una mano all’addome. Probabilmente avevo ecceduto con il vino.  
  
Holmes sollevò un sopracciglio e mi osservò in silenzio finché non riuscii a darmi un certo contegno, riprendendo a respirare a fatica.  
  
«Non vedo cosa vi sia di tanto divertente, Watson».  
  
Gli sorrisi e scossi leggermente il capo, cercando i suoi occhi sempre vigili.  
  
«C’è che sei un baro, Holmes».  
  
«Le accuse di un uomo piccato e semi ubriaco non mi sfiorano nemmeno».  
  
«Un furfante di infima categoria», continuai divertito, nuovamente proteso verso di lui.  
  
Si sporse in avanti, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra che dischiuse appena per lasciar scivolare via un sibilo.  
  
« _Dubito che tu te ne sia reso conto unicamente in questo istante_ ».  
  
Un brivido partì da in fondo alla schiena per diramarsi presso la nuca quando la sua voce, resa roca dalla bassezza del tono, mi arrivò alle orecchie.  
E – Buon Dio – non oso immaginare quanto in quel momento la mia espressione fosse sconveniente.  
  
Mi riscossi imbarazzato, volgendo lo sguardo verso il piatto ancora pieno e riprendendo in mano la forchetta mente mi schiarivo la voce.  
  
Miss Morstan, la mia paziente, era una giovane di indubbia bellezza, ma nonostante ciò la cartella era finita per errore insieme ad altre scartoffie e l’avevo lasciata in bella vista per ricordarmi di riportarla al più presto in ambulatorio.  
Ritenni che Holmes avesse voluto unicamente stuzzicarmi e ciò mi spinse definitivamente a concentrarmi sul mio piatto, sicuro che stesse mostrando un ghigno vittorioso nella mia direzione. Non alzai gli occhi per confermare il mio sospetto.  
  
«Mr. Holmes!»  
  
Ci volgemmo entrambi verso il giovane che si stava dirigendo verso di noi e mi sorpresi nel riconoscere il volto di Hopkins, uno degli uomini per cui Holmes prevedeva una brillante carriera nel campo.  
Questo arrivò al tavolo ancora avvolto in cappotto e sciarpa, con la bombetta ben calata in testa e la pelle esposta alle intemperie rossa a causa del gelo.  
  
«Hopkins, qual buon vento? Immagino non sia qui per gli auguri di Natale».  
  
«Mr. Holmes, Dottore». Fece un rapido cenno di saluto con il capo e si tolse il cappello, mettendosi a sedere su mio invito. «Mi piacerebbe essere qui per motivi tanto leggeri ma purtroppo ho notizie da Baker».  
  
Vidi distintamente le pupille di Holmes restringersi fino a diventare due capocchie di spillo.  
  
«È stato preso, signore. A quanto pare qualcuno, quando ha preso il gioiello, deve averlo visto e in seguito riconosciuto».  
  
«Dove si trova».  
  
«Lo stanno portando a Scotland Yard per interrogarlo. Dicono che l’ispettore Milverton lo stia aspettando con particolare ansia».  
  
Non riuscii a nascondere la mia preoccupazione: conoscevamo bene il nome di Milverton. Nell’ultimo periodo si era dimostrato parecchio abile nel suo lavoro, a dispetto della maggior parte dei suoi colleghi. A quanto pare era riuscito, infine, a mettere le mani su uno dei nostri, ed eravamo certi che avrebbe torchiato Baker fino a spremergli fuori ogni singola nozione sul mondo criminale. E il pericolo maggiore era che spuntasse fuori in nome di Holmes.  
  
«Cosa intende fare, Mr. Holmes», domandò Hopkins, lo sguardo preoccupato tanto quanto il mio.  
  
La leggerezza di pochi minuti prima svanì del tutto e lo sguardo del mio collega si indurì maggiormente mentre si rifugiava nei suoi pensieri, suppongo abbastanza infausti.  
  
Infine, senza che per una decina di minuti io e il nuovo arrivato osassimo aprire bocca, alzò lo sguardo su di me.  
  
«Ritengo che dovremmo rinunciare al concerto, Dottore. Hopkins, fermi una carrozza e ci aspetti mentre io e Watson terminiamo qui».  
  
Una volta che il giovane se ne fu andato si rivolse a me dopo aver chiamato un cameriere.  
  
«Nel caso mi permetta si sottovalutare eccessivamente i miei avversari ti prego, in futuro, di ricordarmi questa Vigilia».  
  
Sollevò un sopracciglio quando si rese conto dell’espressione che ancora non aveva abbandonato il mio volto.  
  
«Holmes, cosa dobbiamo fare? È rischiosa come situazione: sappiamo entrambi quanti problemi abbia portato Milverton alla malavita londinese in quest’ultimo periodo».  
  
«Ti posso assicurare che questa sarà la sua ultima azione nei miei confronti».

______

  
«Abbiamo già alcuni uomini in zona, per raccogliere eventuali notizie. Baker dovrebbe arrivare in questi istanti e credo che Milverton gli farà passare dei gran brutti momenti: conosco alcuni colleghi che si sono imbattuti più volte in lui. È un molosso, con delle inclinazioni alla violenza sia fisica che mentale. Non so come un uomo come Baker possa resistere ad un suo interrogatorio».  
  
Holmes si era chiuso in un silenzio meditativo, scandito unicamente dal numero di pipe e dal risuonare dei suoi passi lungo il pavimento. Non sembrava neanche ascoltare Hopkins, che ai miei occhi risultava grandemente frustrato da questa situazione. Come me annusava il pericolo che tale situazione stava portando a tutti noi: Milverton non era un novellino, anzi. Forse era l’unico in tutta Scotland Yard che avrebbe potuto danneggiarci. E il fatto che il gioco gli fosse reso tanto facile dalla mancanza di forza di spirito di Baker eliminava ogni possibile pensiero positivo al riguardo.  
  
«Indubbiamente», cominciò Holmes all’improvviso, «Milverton è dannoso e sarebbe capace di metterci i bastoni fra le ruote, ma conoscendo i suoi metodi e i suoi comportamenti non dubito che potremmo trovare una soluzione a questo increscioso problema».  
  
Hopkins ed io lo fissammo a lungo, pendendo dalle sue labbra nell’attesa che continuasse. Notando che non accennavamo ad aprir bocca continuò, conscio di avere un pubblico particolarmente attento.  
  
«Una persona del genere avrà sicuramente delle macchie nella sua condotta. Macchie che avrà tentato di nascondere per non compromettere la propria carriera. Ora, si dia il caso che il sottoscritto non abbia passato le settimane passate senza informarsi. L’unica pecca, signori, è che non ho prove e quelle sono estremamente necessarie per poter incastrare Milverton».  
  
Sgranammo gli occhi, domandandogli quali fossero queste _pecche._  
  
«Un matrimonio segreto, che potrebbe compromettere il suo fidanzamento, e un eccesso di zelo per quanto riguarda un vecchio caso: era piuttosto giovane e a quanto pare, durante un interrogatorio, percosse un sospettato con così tanta forza da ucciderlo. Fu la posizione di un suo zio a salvarlo e a tacere il tutto».  
  
«Ma se queste storie trapelassero e finissero nelle mani dei giornali, segnerebbero la sua fine», conclusi.  
  
Holmes annuì e tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua pipa, finché non l’abbandonò sulla mensola del camino.  
  
«Bene, Hopkins. Avrò bisogno ancora di lei questa notte. Mi auguro che sua moglie non la stia aspettando per cena».  
  
«Sono al suo servizio, Mr. Holmes», disse impettito.  
  
«Perfetto. In questo istante sono le nove e trenta. Lei dovrà appostarsi fuori da questo indirizzo – ecco, lo tenga a mente e poi getti nel fuoco il foglietto – fino al nostro arrivo. Controlli ogni singolo movimento: servitù, cocchieri di passaggio, e chiunque vi risieda».  
  
Hopkins lesse l’indirizzo e alzò lo sguardo verso Holmes, l’espressione stupita.  
  
«Questo è l’indirizzo di Milverton».  
  
«Per l’appunto. Dovrà prestare estrema attenzione. Io e Watson la raggiungeremo a mezzanotte. Contatti anche gli uomini che stanno attendendo notizie di Baker al di fuori di Scotland Yard: quando Milverton lascerà il commissariato, una volta terminato l’interrogatorio, dovranno precipitarsi qui. Che impieghino ogni mezzo disponibile anche per rallentare il suo ritorno a casa. Sono stato chiaro?»  
  
«Cristallino, Mr. Holmes».  
  
Una volta che Hopkins si fu allontanato in tutta fretta da Baker street, Holmes volse la sua attenzione sul sottoscritto.  
  
«Watson, sei disposto a mutare il nostro concerto in un’effrazione, nonostante sia la Vigilia? Certo, dovremmo fare tutto ciò senza un eccessivo preavviso e rischiando di finire fra le mani di uno degli uomini più pericolosi di Londra, ma la causa mi sembra delle migliori».  
  
«È sempre un piacere mettere a repentaglio la mia libertà per tali cause».  
  
Il mio amico mi sorrise, posandomi una mano sull’avambraccio e stringendolo leggermente.  
  
«Nel peggiore dei casi condivideremo anche la cella, oltre che l’appartamento. Perfetto. Resta vestito in questo modo: fingeremo di tornare da teatro e potremmo camminare senza dare eccessivamente nell’occhio. Prepara le maschere e le scarpe da tennis».  
Annuii e feci per andare verso camera mia per prendere ciò di cui necessitavamo, quando mi bloccai, voltandomi ancora una volta verso di lui.  
  
«Holmes, siamo a conoscenza di ciò che stiamo cercando?»  
  
«Vaghiamo nel buio più totale, amico mio. L’unica fiammella che intravvedo è quella della speranza che nella sua cassaforte o scrivania vi siano dei documenti incriminanti, cosa che ritengo assai probabile per un uomo meticoloso come Milverton».  
  
E detto ciò si chiuse in un silenzio ermetico, prendendo la decisione di compensare il mancato concerto con una sua esibizione al violino, la quale, sinceramente, mi godetti con estremo piacere più di quanto sarebbe accaduto di fronte ad un gruppo di estranei muniti di spartito.  


________

  
«Nella casa tutto tace da circa un’ora, Mr. Holmes. Milverton è ancora al commissariato e sembra che il suo studio si trovi al piano terra, sul lato Est. È piuttosto facile da individuare: è l’unico con le finestre a bovindo. Sono riuscito ad intravvedere l’interno poco prima delle dieci, quando poi una serva ha tirato le tende, ma comunque non credo che vi siano dubbi».  
  
«Ottimo lavoro, Hopkins. Adesso tocca a noi due, Watson. Pronto? Perfetto. Lei rimanga fuori, invece. Nel caso vedesse avvicinarsi Milverton ci faccia un segnale. Andiamo».  
  
Il freddo era pungente quella notte e Holmes trovò alcune difficoltà nello scassinare la porta sul retro. Io non riuscivo a smettere di tremare, non so se per la tensione o il gelo. Quando riuscimmo ad entrare, tuttavia, provai un enorme sollievo: la casa era calda ed accogliente, ma il buio regnava sovrano nel corridoio in cui io e il mio collega ci trovavamo. Tentai di procedere a tentoni, con il risultato che colpii con la tibia uno spigolo e dovetti mordermi la lingua per non liberare un gemito di dolore. Holmes, d’altra parte, sembrava muoversi perfettamente nell’oscurità e mi prese la mano, conducendomi lungo un corridoio interminabile con più porte.  
Ci introducemmo in una di esse e ringraziai il Cielo quando mi resi conto che era lo studio che Hopkins ci aveva indicato.  
  
«Controlla la porta».  
  
Chiusi piano lo studio alle mie spalle e concentrai tutta la mia attenzione su vari rumori che sarebbero potuti provenire dall’interno della casa. Holmes era già al lavoro e stava controllando la scrivania: cassetti, eventuali vani segreti, scartoffie talmente ordinate da indicare una certa maniacalità. Un grugnito uscì dalle sue labbra e capii che questo primo tentativo dovesse essersi rivelato un buco nell’acqua. Portò dunque la sua attenzione ad una cassaforte color verde scuro. La lanterna cieca che avevamo a disposizione venne posizionata accanto a lui e potei vedere i tratti scavati del suo volto tesi per la concentrazione.  
Un rumore mi fece sussultare e feci per avvisare Holmes quando scoprii che si trattava della cassaforte. La vidi aprirsi e le labbra del mio amico si inclinarono in un ghigno vittorioso.  
Cominciò a leggere i documenti, scartando quelli privi di interesse con sbuffi irritati, finché un’esclamazione soffocata non gli uscì dalle labbra.  
  
«Lo abbiamo in pugno, Watson! Questo è il certificato di matrimonio che attesta l’unione di Milverton con tale Miss. Scott. Lady Eva Blackwell – la sua attuale promessa – non sarebbe affatto lieta di ricevere tale notizia. Ora, se riuscissimo a trovare anche l’altro documento incriminante…»  
  
Allungai il collo, scostandomi un poco dalla mia postazione, per poter meglio vedere l’interno della cassaforte.  
  
«Che ne dici di quella cartella azzurrina?»  
  
Holmes prese in mano l’oggetto e ne scartabellò il contenuto.  
  
«Watson, questa sera fai faville. Ora mettiamo in ordine e--»  
  
Holmes si bloccò, tese le orecchie e sgranò gli occhi, gettandosi sulla lampada cieca per spegnerla e su di me, afferrandomi la mano. Mi trascinò dietro la tenda che copriva le finestre a bovindo e mi mise una mano davanti alla bocca prima che potessi dire qualcosa. Poi mi resi conto che Hopkins ci aveva lanciato un segnale e che la porta d’ingresso si era appena chiusa con un tonfo.  
  
Cercai lo sguardo di Holmes ma notai che il suo era puntato verso l’entrata dello studio, dalla quale, pochi istanti dopo, fece capolino un uomo.  
  
Sulla cinquantina, volto intelligente e la fronte ampia, Charles Augustus Milverton fece il suo ingresso nello studio. Accese la lampada a gas e si liberò della giacca, attizzando il fuoco che dal nostro arrivo si era ancora più affievolito, fino a ridursi ad un pungo di lapilli incandescenti.  
Osservavo i suoi movimenti attraverso un sottile spiraglio nella tenda, pregando che non avesse la malsana idea di voler controllare la neve sempre più fitta che si posava su tutta Londra. E mi accorsi con orrore che Holmes, nella fretta, aveva lasciato la cassaforte socchiusa. Mi sentii mancare, la bocca mi si sennò e il cuore mi cominciò a rimbombare nelle orecchie sempre più forte.  
Holmes si accorse del mio mutamento e gli indicai con un rapido cenno di capo l’oggetto della mia preoccupazione, notando subito dopo i suoi occhi sgranarsi.  
  
Una serie di pensieri mi attraversarono la mente: se avesse scoperto l’effrazione la casa sarebbe stata in allarme e i nostri tentativi di fuga si sarebbero rivelati inutili. Saremmo stati catturati con le mani nel sacco e probabilmente avrei condiviso realmente con Holmes una cella. Se fossimo stati fortunati. Ancora non sapevamo che cosa fosse successo durante l’interrogatorio di Baker e forse la polizia era già sulle tracce mie e di Holmes. Probabilmente Baker street era già sotto assedio da parte dei poliziotti e…  
Sentii le dita sottili e fredde di Holmes cercare le mie e stringerle con forza, come se avesse letto nel mio sguardo tutta l’angoscia che mi stava assalendo in quell’istante.  
  
Come potesse il cuore non esplodermi nel petto rimane per me un mistero insondabile: la mia attenzione si era spostata dai movimenti dell’ispettore, concentrandosi su quel contatto che si faceva sempre più piacevole e caldo. E pian piano, inspiegabilmente, il mio battito si regolarizzò, riuscii a scacciare quel pensieri allarmisti dalla testa e ripresi in controllo della ragione. Strinsi a mia volta la mano di Holmes, senza però osare voltare lo sguardo verso di lui. Ringraziai la fievolezza della luce.  
  
Milverton si era messo alla scrivania, aveva inforcato dei pince-nez e si stava dedicando ad un documento, troppo concentrato per notare la cassaforte lievemente aperta alle sue spalle. Se solo avessimo potuto chiuderla.  
  
E all’improvviso, a interrompere il crepitio del fuoco ormai ravvivato, giunse una voce forte ed impastata e un suono di pugni che si accanivano contro la porta d’ingesso.  
  
Sentii Holmes irrigidirsi sotto le mie dita e io stesso trattenni il fiato, finché non riconobbi la voce distante che proveniva dall’esterno.  
Ci guardammo negli occhi, pensando entrambi alla stessa cosa, un poco di speranza a rinfrancare i nostri animi.  
  
Stanley Hopkins, con voce impastata, quasi fosse in preda ai fumi dell’alcol, stava urlando di fronte alla casa di Milverton, prendendo a calco – da quanto potevamo capire dal rumore proveniente dall’esterno – la porta d’ingesso.  
Sentimmo dei passi al piano di sopra, voci, e qualcuno che gli intimava di smetterla dalla finestra.  
  
Milverton stesso si alzò e fece per andare ad aprire la porta, quando qualcuno bussò e una servetta fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, il corpo avvolto da una vestaglietta leggera e lisa.  
  
«Signore, c’è un ubriaco qui fuori e non riusciamo a cacciarlo via».  
  
«Lo sento, Therese, lo sento».  
  
«Sembra avercela con lei: dice che è un…»  
  
«Un…?»  
  
La giovane arrossì, incerta se rispondere o meno, ma la voce stentorea di Hopkins riecheggiò all’esterno, facendo sì che alle orecchie dell’ispettore giungesse l’ignominioso epiteto.  
  
Potei notare il suo volto imporporarsi nonostante la luce bassa che regnava nella stanza.  
  
«È così, dunque! Non soprassiederò sul fatto che sia ubriaco e lo farò sbattere in gattabuia per oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale, ingiurie e disturbo della quiete pubblica!» E detto ciò uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo dietro di sé la porta.  
  
«Usciamo, veloce!»  
  
Mi occupai con mano tremante della porta-finestra mentre Holmes abbandonò la tenda per gettarsi sulla cassaforte, chiudendola con uno scatto. Poco dopo eravamo entrambi all’esterno della casa, oltre i cancelli e in una delle strade principali, con il fiatone e i documenti ben nascosti fra le falde del cappotto.  
Un uomo ci venne incontro, vestito in modo leggero, come se fosse uscito di casa dimenticandosi che fossimo in una notte gelida nel bel mezzo dell’inverno. Raggelai quando mi accorsi di chi si trattava.  
  
«Signori, avere per caso visto un manigoldo ubriaco, con indosso una bombetta, che fuggiva a gambe levate?»  
  
Holmes fortunatamente riuscì a mantenere un certo distacco e negò.  
  
«Vi ha forse fatto un qualcosa di male?»  
  
«Oltre a svegliare tutta la mia casa e calunniarmi? Certi soggetti andrebbero puniti severamente».  
  
«Suvvia», ciocciò il mio amico. «È comunque Natale: certi poveracci hanno solo l’alcol per scaldare nottate come queste».  
  
Le parole di Holmes non sembrarono convincerlo, ma il freddo gelido bastò affinché ripensasse a questa sua spedizione punitiva.  
  
«Immagino abbiate ragione. Buona notte, signori. E buon Natale».  
  
Rispondemmo all’augurio e proseguimmo, riuscendo a fermare miracolosamente dopo qualche minuto una carrozza.  
  
Al che mi fu impossibile trattenermi, e ormai al sicuro sotto una coperta di lana che trovammo all’interno, cominciai a ridere sguaiatamente, tanto che mi salirono le lacrime agli occhi. Holmes, con mio sommo piacere, si unì a me in una delle risate più genuine e liberatorie che mai riuscii a sentire uscire dalle sue labbra.  


______________

  
  
«Temo di aver peso qualche anno di vita questa notte, Holmes».  
  
Il mio amico era seduto sul divano e consultava il materiale ottenuto, in maniche di camicia e con la cravatta slacciata che pendeva dal colletto.  
  
«Dobbiamo ringraziare Hopkins e la sua prontezza di spirito: gli farò avere una ricompensa adeguata».  
  
Mi rilassai contro lo schienale, gli occhi chiusi e le membra rilassate. Lasciai la mente vagare e un sorriso malinconico mi prese le labbra.  
  
«Ciò mi riporta all’esercito».  
  
Sapevo di aver attirato l’attenzione di Holmes con quella frase: il mio passato da soldato sembrava interessarlo parecchio, ma a parte aneddoti grotteschi e divertenti non amavo approfondire tale argomento. Eppure quella notte sentivo di dover rivangare certe memorie.  
  
«Ho passato ore in appostamenti del genere, a un passo dal cecchino nemico, sempre pronto a sparare per ogni minimo fruscio o luccichio sospetto. Ho visto morire più di un compagno nelle veglie notturne a causa di una singola sigaretta».  
  
Avrei dovuto fermarmi e andare a dormire.  
  
«Persi un mio caro amico in questo modo: eravamo rilassati, sicuri dietro un appostamento. Parlavamo spesso di tornare a casa e dedicarci ad interminabili pomeriggi di pesca».  
  
«Non sapevo ti piacesse pescare».  
  
«Difatti non mi piace, ma tutto sarebbe stato meglio in confronto a quel logorio costante».  
  
Non disse altro e continuai.  
  
«Una notte si alzò in piedi per cercare un fiammifero nelle tasche. Gli dissi di abbassarsi ma con la spavalderia che gli era tipica si accese un mozzicone da in piedi, dicendomi che mi preoccupavo troppo. Pochi istanti dopo era a terra rantolante, con un buco che gli attraversava la carotide».  
  
Non riuscivo a concepire quanto mi sentissi ancora male a quel ricordo e mi si formò un doloroso groppo in gola. Tutte le volte che io ed Holmes avevamo affrontato casi del genere eravamo sempre riusciti a cavarcela, ma mai come quella notte mi ero sentito così tanto sul campo di battaglia, preso di mira da un cecchino praticamente infallibile.  
  
Mi scossi, alzandomi in piedi e guardando l’orologio sulla mensola del caminetto: erano le due e mezza e avrei fatto meglio a ritirarmi.  
Holmes annuì al mio congedo e lasciò che mi allontanassi.  
  
Percorsi la rampa di scale che portavano alla mia camera con passo lento, dovuto anche al fatto che il freddo delle ore precedenti avesse attaccato la mia gamba. Imprecai fra i denti, maledicendo la guerra, la gamba e la mia idiozia.  
Ero quasi sulla soglia della camera quando sentii una voce dietro di me.  
  
«Watson».  
  
Mi voltai, notando Holmes diversi scalini sotto di me.  
  
«Hai ancora bisogno di me, Holmes», domandai.  
  
Questo superò la distanza che ci separava rapidamente, fermandosi un gradino prima del mio e guardandomi negli occhi. Mi superava ancora di qualche centimetro nonostante il dislivello.  
  
«Debbo scusarmi».  
  
Strabuzzai gli occhi, incredulo e destabilizzato.  
  
«Perché mai, Holmes?»  
  
Sapevo che stava facendo uno sforzo immane per pronunciare quelle parole: un Holmes in condizioni relativamente normali sarebbe rimasto tutta la notte a fumare e preparare la mossa successiva. Invece in quell’istante era di fronte a me, con espressione contrita e lo sguardo serio.  
  
«Da due anni a questa parte ti ho trascinato in tutte le effrazioni possibili, facendoti rischiare la vita e la libertà. Mi ero ripromesso di non commettere più tale sbaglio, soprattutto quando rischiasti la vita qualche mese fa a causa di quel proiettile».  
  
Una mano si protese verso la mia spalla, dove la nuova cicatrice era ormai degna compagna di quella più datata, ma mi fermai in tempo.  
  
«Watson, se ti dicessi che non voglio più la tua presenza accanto a me, cosa diresti?»  
  
«Che la cocaina ha un effetto deleterio sul tuo cervello, perché è impossibile che tu ti possa liberare di me con un discorso tanto fiacco».  
  
Cercai di non pensare alla frase appena pronunciata, anche se sapevo che mi avrebbe tormentato nelle mie notti insonni come una delle più ambigue ed imbarazzati che mai uscirono dalla mia bocca.  
  
Holmes tuttavia mi sorrise.  
  
«Dovevo sapere che avresti risposto così. Ma ciò non elimina i rischi: potremmo trovarci domani mattina in manette e la tua colpa sarebbe stata unicamente quella di assecondare il sottoscritto».  
  
«Buon Dio, Holmes, sono le due di mattina! Giustifico con questa scusante la mancanza di sanità dei tuoi discorsi».  
  
Mi resi conto della mia rudezza e chiusi gli occhi sospirando, riaprendoli poco dopo.  
  
«Holmes, posso assicurarti che tutto ciò che faccio è frutto di ragionamento. Sono conscio di pericoli e rischi ma non mi interessano. Inoltre io non ti _assecondo_ », dissi incidendo con acidità l’ultima parola. «Sono tuo complice e tuo amico. Dunque non ti scuserò: non hai di che farti perdonare».  
  
Sollevò un sopracciglio, come se ciò che avesse appena udito fosse stato il discorso di una mente folle. Non dubito che ad orecchio esterno possa essere sembrato esattamente di quella risma, ma non me ne curai eccessivamente.  
Ero grato ad Holmes e felice che si preoccupasse di me tanto quanto io mi preoccupavo per lui e per la sua salute. Fu proprio quella sensazione di tepore e sicurezza che mi fece posare una mano sulla sua spalla, attirandolo a me in modo che potessi posare le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Galeotte furono le scale: la bocca di Holmes, leggermente socchiusa, era rimasta durante tutto il discorso sotto il mio sguardo e la facilità con cui avrei potuto impossessarmene mi aveva circuito. Dunque, quando il mio buonsenso si liberò di ogni briglia, lo aggredii. Non ho termine migliore per definire l’impossessarmi delle sue labbra: non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato e la forza con cui mi imposi non aveva alcunché di romantico o gentile.  
Non che la sua risposta fu da meno: dopo un primo istante di smarrimento mi prese il volto fra le mani, cercando la mia lingua con la propria.  
  
Mentirei se dicessi che quella fu la prima volta che baciai un uomo, senza contare quello che Holmes mi rubò tempo prima. La giovinezza può portare queste ed altre cose, di cui spesso da adulti ci si vergogna, finendo così per nascondere amori proibiti sotto cataste di ricordi. Io non avevo storie di passione bruciante alle mie spalle, né struggenti relazioni dal finale tragico. Ma non posso negare che l’esperienza, accresciutasi grazie alla curiosità al College e con l’astinenza nell’esercito, mi aveva fatto trovare più corpi nudi nel letto o brandina che fosse.  
Holmes però mi sconcertava. Il mio desiderio di possederlo era pari a quello di seguirlo ovunque, di ascoltarlo mente dimostrava la propria intelligenza e di baciarlo, semplicemente, senza malizia alcuna.  
  
Ma tale mio intento venne interrotto dal mio stesso oggetto del desiderio, quando si allontanò un fiato da me, sfiorandomi il naso con il proprio.  
  
«Watson, questa sera sei sempre più sorprendente».  
  
Mi posò un bacio su di un angolo della bocca, spostando poi le labbra vicino al mio orecchio.  
  
« _Sali_ ».  
  
  
Chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di sé, voltandosi per trovarmi completamente inebetito, come se mi fossi accorto in quel momento che Holmes, il mio amico e capo, mi stava osservando con uno sguardo che mai prima di allora ebbi il piacere di incrociare. Mi sentii nudo e credo fosse quella la sua intenzione, mentre si avvicinava al sottoscritto in pochi lunghi passi.  
  
«Dovrei punirti: tenermi all’oscuro di tutto ciò mentre nonostante tentassi di studiarti».  
  
«È sempre un piacere sentirmi paragonare ad uno degli animali del museo di Storia Naturale».  
  
Sorrise, avvolgendomi le braccia intorno al collo e posandomi un bacio asciutto sulle labbra.  
  
«Pensavo fossi lieto di sapere che per una volta sei riuscito a celarmi qualcosa: non permettermi mai più di affermare che tu non sappia mentire».  
  
Lo presi per i fianchi, spingendolo lentamente verso il letto finché non vi cadde sopra di schiena, io sopra di lui, troppo concentrato sulla sua bocca per dedicarmi ad altro. Dopo un po’ venne a mancarmi il respiro e fummo costretti a separarci, e ne approfittai dunque per dedicarmi a quell’odioso ostacolo che erano i suoi vestiti.  
Presi la cravatta ancora penzolante fra i denti mentre con le dita cercavo di liberare i bottoni dalle asole – compito che sfido chiunque a portare a termine facilmente con mani tremanti – e sentii le sue dita impossessarsi delle mie ciocche, accarezzandomi poi la nuca fino a provocarmi dei brividi di aspettativa tali che dovetti costringermi ad accelerare i miei movimenti.  
  
Ora è necessario che mi soffermi per descrivere lo spettacolo che mi si parò davanti: Holmes era magro ma dalla muscolatura ben definita, tale che quasi mi stupii quando il mio sguardo passò al vaglio per la prima volta i pettorali e il ventre piatto. Era inoltre incredibilmente glabro, fatta eccezione per una sottile striscia di peluria scura che partiva dall’ombelico poco infossato, proseguendo verso il basso per infittirsi maggiormente.  
Andai a posare le labbra sullo sterno, avvertendo la cassa toracica contrarsi nell’assecondare i battiti del cuore. Scesi lentamente, lasciando una lunga striscia umida di baci, raggiungendo l’ombelico, nel quale soffiai provocando uno spasmo degli addominali. Le mie mani nel frattempo si stavano occupando dei pantaloni, e grazie alla mia tenacia lo liberai di questi e dell’intimo, non senza difficoltà.  
  
Sentii distintamente il fiato mozzarglisi in gola quando proseguii il mio percorso in luoghi più intimi e sensibili. Il mio nome venne quasi urlato quando, dopo aver prestato gran cura alla sua già abbastanza indecente erezione con le mie mani, ne presi possesso con la bocca.  
Mi venne da ridere quando pensai, con aria quasi nostalgica, a quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta in cui mi ero dedicato a tale attività.  
  
Un grugnito mal trattenuto di Holmes mi riportò a prestare attenzione a lui e al suo piacere, benché io stesso sentissi i pantaloni farsi sempre più fastidiosamente stretti.  
Da quell’angolazione potevo vedere il petto compiere un rapido sali e scendi, e la bocca, aperta ma incapace di abbrancare l’aria, mi spinse a muovere la lingua con maggiore intensità sull’estremità più sensibile.  
  
«Per l’amore di Dio, _basta_ », gorgogliò.  
  
«Chiedimelo con maggiore convinzione», dissi in un istante di pausa, per poi tornare a tormentare la base del suo piacere con una mano, mentre con l’altra tentavo di darmi un poco di sollievo.  
  
«Non posso resistere di più. _John_!»  
  
Mi bastò perché mi sollevassi, andando a baciarlo e togliendogli anche quel poco di respiro che era riuscito ad ottenere.  
  
Gli mordicchiai un lobo, continuando a strusciare i nostri bacini in modo da torturarlo e spingerlo a pregarmi. _Purtroppo_ il mio desiderio era pari al suo e non riuscii a resistere: feci per ordinargli di girarsi quando sentii una mano – la _sua_ mano: sottile e flessuosa, dannatamente femminile – impossessarsi delle nostre erezioni.  
  
Gli gemetti contro una spalla, mordendogliela e lasciandovi un segno che rimase per due i due giorni a venire.  
  
Con la mano libera cercò i miei capelli e mi portò a sé, baciandomi con forza e impedendomi formulare un pensiero razionale sensato.  
  
Le mie mani esploravano quel corpo flessuoso eppure pieno di ossa prominenti, magro ma tonico, pallido e caldo, percorso da rivoli di sudore miei e suoi e, presto, anche degli umori che non riuscimmo più a trattenere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mi trovavo sul mio letto, sfiancato e ancora con i segni dell’amplesso sui vestiti di cui, nell’impeto, non mi ero liberato. Difficilmente avrei potuto chiedere a Mrs. Hudson di lavarli, ma in quell’istante mi venne solo da ridere al pensiero della nostra governante alle prese con macchie di tale sorta.  
  
Un grugniti mi risvegliò dai miei pensieri e vidi Holmes aprire gli occhi, puntandoli contro il soffitto e perdendosi nella contemplazione di esso per svariati secondi.  
Ho visto più persone dopo l’amplesso: alcune erano costrette a fuggire per timore che arrivasse il marito, altre mi ringraziavano e tornavano a far parte di una massa confusa ed amalgamata, altre ancora giacevano inermi a letto in modo talmente osceno da farmi quasi provare vergogna per ciò che avevo fatto.  
Trovai tuttavia il contemplare Holmes e la sua nudità un’esperienza talmente piacevole ed intima da scaldarmi il cuore.  
  
«Potrei abituarmici», disse all’improvviso, deconcentrando la mia attenzione da un piccolo neo che avva sul fianco, di cui lui stesso probabilmente ignorava l’esistenza.  
  
Risi, sollevandomi per liberarmi della camicia lorda, e ne approfittai per completare l’opera, pulendo il ventre del mio compagno con essa, mentre lui lasciava che me ne occupassi senza fiatare. Infine, buttai l’oggetto incriminato a terra e mi misi su di un fianco, cullato dal mio stesso respiro.  
  
«Da quanto tempo _sai_ ».  
  
Rimasi con gli occhi chiusi, finché non ebbi riunito le idee e formulato una frase di senso compiuto.  
  
«Qualche mese. Da prima dell’incidente».  
  
«Così tanto», domandò lui, spingendomi sulla schiena ed appoggiando una guancia sul mio petto, mentre lo sguardo puntava alla mia cicatrice. «John Watson, sei un essere ignobile. Criminali della tua risma meriterebbero la prigione».  
  
«Pensavo fossimo già d’accordo nel condividerne una».  
  
«Non dopo questo fattaccio. Ti ci vorrà molto più tempo per espiare la tua colpa», sentenziò, sfiorando quel fascio di nervi con la leggerezza di un soffio.  
  
«Ti pregherei di ignorarla».  
  
«Non ne ho la minima intenzione: la trovo affascinante, una parte di te particolare. Dice più di te questa cicatrice che lo stato delle tue ginocchia o i lobi delle tue orecchie».  
  
«Lo considererò un complimento».  
  
Sospirai quando baciò la ferita e aspettai che sollevasse lo sguardo su di me, compiacendomi nel trovarlo rilassato e lieto.  
  
«Mi è dunque concesso sapere per quanto tempo dovrò espiare la mia colpa».  
  
Sorrise sardonico, come un folletto di una qualche commedia Shakespeariana.  
  
«Oh, probabilmente tutta la vita».  


________________  


“[…] Il sospettato, Mr. Baker, nonostante le iniziali accuse e tre notti passate in commissariato, sottoposto ad interrogatorio da parte dell’ispettore Milverton di Scotland Yard, èrisultato essere completamente estraneo alla faccenda riguardante il cosìdetto Carbonchio Azzurro. L’ufficiale ha dichiarato che il caso verràchiuso e classificato come ad opera di ignoti. Ciò ha scatenato le ire della proprietaria della pietra, che ha affermato che non permetteràche la questione—“

Abbassai il giornale e guardai verso Holmes, seduto al tavolo della colazione con le pagine del Chronicle riservate agli annunci.  
  
«Ha funzionato! Baker è fuori!»  
  
«Ne sono a conoscenza, Watson. Da questa mattina alle sei per essere precisi. Sono stato informato da Hopkins».  
  
Mi alzai dalla poltrona, andando verso il tavolo per versarmi l’ennesima tazza di caffè.  
  
«Non l’ho sentito bussare».  
  
«Dormivi tanto profondamente che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto svegliarti unicamente per una notizia che avresti appreso dalla cronaca di un qualunque giornale».  
  
Sollevai un sopracciglio e lo ignorai, sedendomi accanto a lui.  
  
«Dunque il ricatto è arrivato a Milverton».  
  
«Appena in tempo, a quanto pare. Mi è giunto da alcune voci che Baker non avrebbe potuto resistere ulteriormente: quel poliziotto ha la tempra del criminale. Immagino che alcuni dei suoi antenati facessero parte dell’Inquisizione Spagnola».  
  
«Dunque il matrimonio è salvo, la sua reputazione _idem_ , il nostro nome è ancora sconosciuto e la pietra sarà già nelle mani del cliente».  
  
Al che Holmes si alzò, mostrandomi un sorriso vittorioso e dirigendosi verso la scrivania, dalla quale prese quattro sacchetti di stoffa all’apparenza piuttosto pesanti.  
  
«A proposito del cliente, sono giunti i proventi dell’ultimo affare».  
  
«Buon Dio, Holmes! Ci deve essere una fortuna lì dentro!»  
  
«Per l’appunto, amico mio. E direi che il giusto modo per inaugurare tale guadagno sia una cena – Rules potrebbe essere di tuo gradimento? – e in seguito un concerto, per recuperare quello di cui gli avvenimenti ci hanno precedentemente sottratto».  
  
«Ritengo che ciò che è accaduto quella notte possa essere migliore di un concerto», risposi, leggermente piccato.  
  
«Ti ritieni migliore di Paganini?»  
  
«Non dal punto di vista musicale, visto che la mia ignoranza nell’ambito è magistrale. Ma credo che la mia presenza nel tuo letto nelle notti passate possa permettermi di ritenermi in un qualche modo superiore».  
  
«Quale esempio di modestia», esclamò divertito il mio amico, rubandomi un bacio e allontanandosi verso la camera da letto.  
  
Lo sentii continuare a parlare da questa, la voce ovattata dalla distanza.  
  
«Tuttavia», urlò all’improvviso «questa tua superbia non ti giustificherà dai tuoi doveri di amico ed accompagnatore. Questa sera andremo a teatro, Watson, che tu lo voglia o meno».  
  
Mi finsi irritato dal suo ordine e mi alzai, andando ad appoggiarmi allo stipite della porta della sua stanza, osservandolo mentre si dedicava con attenzione al nodo della cravatta.  
  
«Ritengo che un pegno per questo mio compito di valletto mi sia più che dovuto».  
  
Mi dedicò un’occhiata fugace attraverso lo specchio e scorsi un sorriso divertito balenare per pochi istanti sulle sue labbra.  
  
«Vedrò di farmi perdonare», bisbigliò roco, ritornando a concentrarsi sull’arduo compito della vestizione, mentre io, ancora intorpidito dalla notte passata, mi crogiolavo al pensiero di come avrei potuto sfruttare un tale vantaggio.  
  
Mi sarebbero bastate quelle dodici ore per ideare qualche sublime tortura.  
  



End file.
